This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are developing a platelets with internalized superparamagnetic iron oxide nanoparticles (SPIO-platelets) as an imaging therapeutic for prostate tumors after androgen oblation. This work is funded via an NIH SBIR mechanism with AndroBiosys, Inc. as the primary contractor. We have achieved encouraging "initial" proof of concept in experiments in which human SPIO-platelets were infused into mice with human prostate tumor resection tissue. Some pilot experiments with Dr. Danial Lascola at your institution taught us that positive contrast MRI methods might be more adapt at SPIO-platelet detection in the tumors than T2 imaging (see note below). We now seek to follow through with these results and perhaps underake a pivotal animal efficacy study as part of the phase II of the SBIR.